As the number of users viewing information and purchasing items electronically increases, there is a corresponding increase in the amount of advertising revenue spent in electronic environments. In some cases, advertisements are targeted based on various criteria so that a user viewing an advertisement will be more likely to view additional content related to the advertisement, or in the case of advertising an item or product, will be more likely to purchase or otherwise consume the advertised item. The advertising content is typically requested by the display device in order to enable that device to display the advertising along with primary content to be displayed on the device. Submitting requests for advertising content after receiving the primary content can increase latency and require additional bandwidth. Further, the advertising being requested from the user's device instead of the content provider limits the ability for the content provider to adapt the primary content based on the available advertising, which can impact the quality of the final display.